Lucretia
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Es tan cambiante como sólo ella puede llegar a serlo. Una persona completamente imprevisible ante cualquier situación. Es el viento que ruge, una erupción volcánica, el cambio brusco que sufre el clima, entre un millón de aspectos que Ignatius conoce sobre ella. Sobre Lucretia.


******«Lucretia»**

_por Bettelgeuse_

**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

Un millón de gracias a **Victoire Black** por haber beteado esta historia, ¡muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda!

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre **"Familia Black"** del foro **Amor de Tercera Generación**.

* * *

"_'Cause she's just like the weather,  
can't hold her together.  
Born from dark water;  
Daughter of the rain and snow."__  
_– **Landscape**, Florence + The Machine.

Lucretia es muchas cosas.

Ella es todos aquellos aspectos sin orden alguno. Es el cambio brusco que sufre el clima. Es el negro que inunda sus noches, entre sábanas de seda y piel pálida por doquier. Aquellas palabras que no dejan adivinar nada en absoluto sobre ella, que son seguidas por alguna sonrisa silenciosa. Las diferencias particularmente notorias que los diferencian el uno del otro; las múltiples discusiones por no querer dar su brazo a torcer. Porque ambos al final quieren tener la razón.

Es aquella danza traslúcida y eterna que representa lo que es y lo que será. Su propio destino. Ella misma. Es el viento que ruge, que llama la atención; que no quiere pasar desapercibido. Representa el agua que arrastra secretos, tan serena y tan misteriosa; que arrastra con la promesa de aplacar cualquier desagradable pensamiento que pueda afectarle a él. Hija de Arcturus Black III y Melania Macmillan. De la lluvia y la nieve.

Es sangre pura. Una Black. Representa uno de los linajes más importantes del mundo mágico. Pero es más que un apellido. Más que un rostro en el tapiz familiar en Grimmauld Place. Es soberbia, terca y prejuiciosa. Pero no la culpa; ella fue criada de esa manera. Sin embargo, eso no quita que haya sido un constante grano en el culo durante gran parte de su vida. Representaba una discusión que en ocasiones parecía ser eterna; la mayoría de veces por asuntos banales y, en opinión de él, absurdos. Era aquel brazo difícil de torcer y ese hueso complicado de roer. Ella era una persona con la que le costaba tratar, pero al final supo cómo llegarle para que le permitiera entrar en su vida de una manera más… personal.

Es aquella duda que se instaló en su mente desde un principio, la cual hizo tambalear cualquier conocimiento que había adquirido en un principio. Es una explosión; una erupción volcánica ante todas aquellas cosas que ha optado por guardar en lo más profundo de su ser. Son las respuestas bruscas por parte de él y los comentarios cortantes de ella. Es la soledad e incomodidad que lo embargan cuando se ha marchado. Aquellos días parecen tan largos, tan eternos, que la única opción que le queda es ir tras ella para recordarle el lugar al que pertenece. Poniéndole fin a sus solitarios días.

Es un matrimonio. Es el lazo que los une de por vida, para toda la eternidad. Significa el compromiso y todo tipo de sentimientos que él siente por ella. Es la promesa silenciosa de que permanecerán juntos hasta el final. Es el día de vino y rosas que dio por sentado que él estaba enamorado de ella, y ella de él. Es el brazo protector que la envuelve durante el sueño para alejar sus temores. Porque ella ha llegado para quedarse.

Ella es su esposa, su amiga y su amante.

Es la ventana por la que él trepaba durante la noche, para su encuentro. La hoguera que siente extenderse por su pecho cuando ella coloca las manos sobre él, empujándolo con suavidad. Es la enigmática sonrisa de él y los intensos ojos grises de ella. Son las miradas que representan algo indescifrable para los demás, pero no para ellos. Son los secretos al descubierto, la simple desnudez que aquello significa. Son sólo ella y él. Nada más.

Es hermana, hija, tía. Pero no es madre. No tiene hijos. No posee descendientes. Por lo tanto, es el sufrimiento en silencio por el hecho de no haber logrado concebir algún vástago. Es el simple deseo que querer sentirse madre por al menos una vez, pero que el destino ha decidido arrebatárselo de forma injusta. Porque no puede hacerlo y es un detalle que Ignatius sabe que consigue quitarle el sueño durante las noches. Además, para un Black, en especial si se es mujer, el simple hecho de no conseguir haber prevalecido el linaje es algo, en ocasiones, insoportable.

Es Lucretia.

Única.


End file.
